


Listen

by misbegotten



Category: Doom (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: They've been through hell and come out the other side, not quite clean.





	Listen

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece to [Listen to the Voice of Your Better Angel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11871810).

_The only thing left was me._

*

The Kid's words come back to him at the oddest times. Like now, when all he should be thinking about is hanging on, on survival. His heart is going to beat out of its chest. His breath is ragged. Sweat blinds him.

What does John have left but the echo of C-24 in his veins? 

*

_John stay with me. Please._

*

But Sam's blood is his blood too. It echoes also, an afterimage, a burning ember. It puts up the hair on the back of his neck when she's in the room. Makes his chest tight when he catches her scent. He knows Samantha like he knows himself. Knew himself, anyway. 

*

_Don't you hesitate._

*

Now, as her heels dig into his ass, as he hikes her further up against the wall, Sam grunts. It's a sound he's never heard falling from her lips before and he wants to swallow it whole. He slants his mouth against hers, pins her more closely, and there it is again. A little umph made of frustration and urgency. Now he's lost in the sounds she makes. The whimper as skin slides against skin. The whisper of his name when he pauses. A groan, then she tightens around him. There's a sigh as he spends himself inside her.

*

_Try._

*

Maybe Olduvai chose them. They've been through hell and come out the other side, not quite clean. What the Corporation doesn't know won't hurt them.

No one will hurt them. Not as long as John is alive.

*

_Almost home._

*

She's always been there, even when they were apart. But now she's more. Because the only thing left is them.

**Author's Note:**

> Quotes are from the extended edition of the movie. Also, I'm probably going to hell for this.


End file.
